Midnight Wanderings
by The Irish Lass
Summary: Eugene is tired, and only wants a bit of home. Raunzel joins him in his remembering as he finds a piece of his childhood.


That Old Familiarity

_Ahchoo_!

The sound was short and surprising, standing out from the clanking of armor and weapons.

Eugene Fitzherbert ducked behind a castle pillar as the castle guard approached him. The inexperienced fighter was young and new enough to still believe that his task of patrol was one of the most important in the kingdom (which it might have been, had the kingdo been more inclined to war), to miss details. Details such as the small squeak Eugene's boot made on the castle's marble floor, or the slight smell of old leather Eugene's vest was constantly giving off.

But the guard was inexperienced, and so noticed none of this as he stared out to the village, waiting for an attacker, any attacker. An attacker that would never come.

Eugene was not above using this inexperience to slip away, towards the heart of the castle. And he did, his feet silent as he glided towards the innermost chambers, his breath baited and silent. He snuck past the audience room, sparing a glance for the podium on which the princess's crown used to reside. He continued onwards, up and down several flights of steps, hiding in shadows from the occasional guard and late servant.

Finally, he reached. Carefully picking the lock, sliding grease into the mechanics to prevent creaking, he opened the door to the vault.

Striking a match, he lit a lamp that stood conveniently by the door, and lifted it from its post, holding it aloft.

Eugene's breath caught, his eyes opening wide as he surveyed the wealth before him.

Books upon books filled the shelves, gilded edges glinting, embossed spines thrown into relief. A smile lit Eugene's face, and he went about the library, lighting lamps as he went.

There were books on the solar system, governments of foreign countries, almanacs, farming, philosophy and religion. And that was only the nonfiction. Novels by long dead authors filled other shelves, recent tales and fantasies scattered throughout. But what really caught the former thief's eye was the children's shelves.

These were smaller, and built lower to the ground. They were tucked into a corner, as if though stored there simply to be out of sight. The books on them were all clearly in new condition, but covered with dust, cobwebs caking the books in the corners of the shelves.

Eugene traced his hand over the titles lovingly, searching for a specific title. There it was.

Reverently, he pulled the book loose. The title glinted dully up at him, the words_ 'The Adventures of Flynn Rider_' embossed in silver upon the cover. Carefully, Eugene wiped the book clean with his plain handkerchief before opening the long desired story.

"Eugene?" A sleepy voice interrupted him. He turned to face his fiancee, the princess of the castle.

"Yes?" He queried, resisting the urge to slide the book behind his back like a common thief. He had no reason to, after all. The king himself had given him permission to enter nearly all the rooms of the palace.

Rapunzel blinked at him. "What are you doing?" She yawned. Her short dark hair was rumpled, and her feet were encased in pink slippers, her purple robe pulled tight around her, but the knot in the belt was crooked.

"Nothing much." Eugene smiled. "I just couldn't sleep." This was at least true. He had never had a bed as soft and sumptuous as the one the queen had insisted on providing him with once she discovered he had no where to go. His protests had been completely overruled, the queen set on keeping her daughter, and her future son in law, close. Before, Eugene had had a lumpy bed in an orphanage, shared with three others, and when he had finally run away, he had become used to sleeping in stables and under the night sky.

"Mmm." Rapunzel nodded, shuffling over to his side and peering at the book. "Oh, you told me about this one." She sounded more awake now.

Eugene rested his cheek on her head. "Yeah, I did."

"Read it to me?" She asked. "I can't sleep either."

"Of course you can't, following your handsome fiance around a drafty castle in nothing but a nightgown." Eugene teased as Rapunzel, who knew he could never refuse her, led him to one of the couches placed against the wall for anyone who might like to read in the library. Eugene set his lamp on the side table, and settled down next to her.

She curled into his side snuggling her cheek into his shoulder as he began. "Once upon a time-"

~Flower Gleam and Glow~

"-and I really want the next one." The queen finished to her maid, gathering her skirts around her ankles as she prepared to search for her book.

"Your majesty, look." The maid pointed to the corner, where a plush couch was occupied by a sleeping couple.

The queen glanced at the corner, and her face lit into a smile. "You know, I don't think I need that book right now." And silently, the two women glided out, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene to sleep.

~Flower Gleam and Glow~

Hello! I'm The Irish Lass, native to Sisters Grimm, How to Train Your Dragon and Avengers fanfiction. I have also done Harry Potter and Little House fanfiction.

This was my first Disney movie fanfiction. I might do more, I don't know. Inspiration needs to hit me at the right time.

Anyway, review, favorite and read away!

Happy Easter!

'Til Next Time!

-The Irish Lass


End file.
